


Two Gangs

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me





	1. Characters

Mena:  
Mena is a 16-year-old who lives with his family-member Ashton. After his father passed away (and his mother had died earlier) there was no one to take care of him. Not one family member wanted to take Mena into their homes. Mena had bad grades, almost failed school and was a very shy person. Then, Ashton got asked to take care of Mena. He immediately said 'yes' because he loved his cousin. Now, Ashton is the legal guardian of Mena.

Ashton:  
Ashton is 24 years old. He is the guardian of Mena. Ashton was only 20 when his cousin moved in with him. He helped Mena with his grades and Mena loved that. Ashton has a regular job - working at an office, behind a desk, all day. But he's also the leader of a small gang which possesses one side of the town.

Luke:  
Luke is 22 years old. He owns the other side of the town. He and Ashton used to be best friends back in middle and high school, but later, it somehow changed because they became more distant. Now, they're arch enemies.

Calum:  
Calum is 23 years old. He is Luke's best friend and helps him with the side of the town. Ever since Calum met Michael during a fight 3 years ago, a spark sprung over and Calum fell madly in love with the guy.

Michael:  
Michael is 23 years old. He is Ashton's best friend and lives together with Ashton and Mena. He helps Ashton with his side of the town. During a couple of fights in the past, he got to meet Calum. Well, "meet" as in, kicking each other till their lips bleed. But still, he felt something glow in him and ever since Calum never disappeared from his thoughts again.


	2. Chapter 1

Mena’s POV.

‘And stay in the car. Got it?’ I nod. Ashton smiles. ‘Well, I’ll be right back.’ he says, then shuts the door on his side. I’m sat in the backseat of the car. I’m 16 years old and Ashton doesn’t want me to be alone, but I can't go with him since they can’t see me. You see? If they know who I am, Ash is in trouble because I'm his weak spot, he always tells me. I stare out if the window for a while, because well… why not. No one can see me anyway because this car has black tinted windows. 

// A month later //

I leave Timothy's home. He’s a classmate and we just worked on a project we have to do together. He's a pretty cool guy I guess. I walk back home alone. I always have to carry my phone with me. Ashton told me that. He says I always need to be able to contact him and also so he can track me when I'm lost. Like, what if… what if I get kidnapped, then he’d know where I am. He doesn't spy on me but just wants to be sure he can track me down when he needs to. I tighten my denim jacket around me. It's quite cold and the sun already set. It's now just vague moonlight and street lanterns. I begged Ashton to let me stay longer at Timothy’s to finish the project. I told him no one knows I’m his weak spot or that no one knows how I look or that Ashton even has family or is my guardian!

As I pass an alley, I bite my lip. I’ll be home earlier by taking that way, but who knows what can happen in there? Well, I'm late anyway so I better take a short way. I walk into the alley. Suddenly, I hear footsteps. I run in a sideway, noticing the footsteps following me. But then, a dead-end of the sideway alley. No no no! I try to climb up to the wall, but I just can't.


	3. Chapter 2

The footsteps seem to disappear. Phew. Thank God. I’m already slumped to the ground, against the wall. I get up and just when I want to walk the first alley further, my back gets pressed against someone's chest. I try the fight whatever person off, but it does not help. I try to call out for help, but a hand slams over my mouth. My hands get tied behind my back and I start crying. Why is this happening to me?! I get shoved into the backseat of a van, tape covers my mouth and I feel so stupid to go down that alley! Wait...! Ashton can track me down if I'm not home on time. He’ll track me down and come save me!

I try getting free more times, but the door of the van just get shoved close. It's only then I notice a man sitting in front of me. You see, this van has the drivers and passager seat, then a black border and then two rows of chairs facing each other. I face the man. ‘Hello, Mena. I bet you might wonder why you’re here. Well, it’s simple. My name is Luke. Luke Hemmings and I are Ashton’s arch-enemy.’ I’m shocked. I want to disappear - I want to break free and run away from this man. This is the dangerous man Ashton always talks about - Luke Hemmings. Ashton has mentioned his name several times and told me to stay away from him. To stay away from his side of the town. But… this is Ashton’s side of the town…? So why is Luke here?

‘I bet you might wonder why I am on Ashton’s side of the town. Well, I want revenge. He loves you and always wants to protect you. I’m gonna show him he failed in protecting you and saving you - so I’ll keep you with me for a long time until Ashton finally decides to leave me and the town alone.’ I shiver and shrunk back in the seat. We arrive at a huge house, and I get pulled out of the van by someone else. He looks Asian. I gulp and inside the house, Luke grabs my arm and leads me up the stairs. He brings me into a room. There are a cosy bed and another door. ‘That’s the bathroom. I’ll come to check on you tomorrow.’ he cuts my hands loose. I rip the tape off my mouth myself. ‘Wait! No please!’ I slam my fists on the door he just locked when he walked out. ‘Let me gooo!!’ I yell. Nothing happens. I just lay down on the bed and let myself fall asleep. They’ve taken my phone away. So mean. I can’t contact Ashton.


	4. Chapter 3

Luke’s POV.

It won’t take long for Ashton will be standing in front of my door. I go to bed and fall asleep. The next morning I quickly dress in something casual. Black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. I put on my ankle boots and go to the room I let Mena stay last night. I unlock the door. I see Mena sitting straight up in bed. ‘You slept last night?’ I ask, standing in the doorframe. He nods. ‘Come.’ he walks up to me. I grab one of his wrists and drag him down the stairs.

I make some eggs for the two of us. He just sits silently at the kitchen table. I know why he is so obedient. He’s young and I have a gun. He’s scared to run away. ‘Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.’ I say. He looks at me, his curls falling on the side of his face. I place a plate in front of him. ‘Eat.’ I sit down myself opposite me and start eating. He silently starts eating, taking small bites. After 10 minutes, he finishes and I put the plate in the sink. ‘Come, Ashton will be here soon.’ he looks at me with a confused look. ‘What? Ashton expects me to have you, and guess what, I do have you.’ I say as I tug him behind me. I tape his hands behind his back. ‘Why are you doing this to Ashton? What did he do to you you hate him?’ Mena asks, on the verge of tears. ‘I’m doing this because Ashton got on another side of me, now, keep silent.’

Then, we both hear the sound of a car stopping in front of the house. I place a piece of tape over Mena’ mouth. ‘Sorry.’ I mumble to him as I walk out of the living room to open the front door.


	5. Chapter 4

‘Luke.’ he grits through his teeth. I just wave innocently. ‘Give me Mena back!’ he says angrily, but also in a pleading manner. I raise an eyebrow. ‘Come in.’ I motion him inside. I close the door behind him and he follows me through the hallway. We walk inside the living room. Calum holds Mena to the couch so he won’t run to Ashton. I sit down next to Mena. Calum walks out of the room. Ashton sits down on the couch opposite me. ‘Now, you only get to ask Mena one question.’ I say. Ashton thinks shortly. ‘Are you okay?’ Mena nods. Ashton looks down. ‘Why are you doing this Luke?’  
‘You were the first one to come on my side of the town.’

‘It was an accident!’ Ashton says, trying to reason me. ‘I never meant to! Hell, why would I?! I just needed to go to the other store! The one on my side was closed!’ he adds. ‘Please, Luke! I’ve cried for hours about Mena. Give him back, please. I’ll do everything you want me to do!’ ‘There’s one thing I want you to do. After that, you can take Mena with you.’ he nods. ‘Calum!’ I yell. Calum walks back in. ‘Watch Mena. Ashton is coming with me.’ I pull Ashton out of the room with me.

I push Ashton into my room. I lock the door and we stand in front of each other. ‘What is it you want me to d-’ his breath hitches as I lean in. I kiss him. On the lips. He goes with the kiss. I don’t know if it’s because he wants too, or because he knows he has to obey me if he wants to Mena back. ‘Luke, wait-’ he mumbles. I stop and look him in the eye. ‘I-I… Sometimes I wish I never met you. You’re too perfect and I know I’ll never have you because the feeling’s not mutual, but still, I want to say… I love you.’ he says. I just stand there. He looks down. ‘Ashton.’ I say. He looks up to me. I’m a bit taller than him. ‘You’re more than perfect and the feeling is mutual. I do love you. I love you too.’ I kiss him again.


	6. Chapter 5

‘Well, that all escalated quickly.’ he laughs nervously. I smile. ‘So, what do we now?’ he asks me. I shrug. ‘Take Mena with you. I’ll just leave the area and move to another city.’ I say, walking away. ‘Luke, no.’ he grabs my hand, stopping me in my tracks. I turn around. When I do that, he slams his lips on mine. ‘I want you to get your stuff now. All of it. You are coming with Mena and I.’ I smile. Not long after, all of my bags are packed. ‘Luke, I need to tell you something.’ Ashton says. ‘What is it?’

‘Well, I accidentally read Michael’s dairy and um… he has a crush on Calum. So tell Calum to come with us, yeah?’ I smile and nod. Deep down you see the chemistry between Calum and Michael. Ashton brings my bags to the car. I get out my knife and cut Mena’s wrists free and carefully rip off the tape of his mouth. ‘Calum, get all of your stuff. You’re coming too.’ I say to him. He gives me a puzzled look but goes to his room anyway. ‘What-What is happening?’ Mena asks. ‘I- Ash and I confessed to each other and now Calum and I are coming with you. Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.’ he nods and stands up. When we stand up, he immediately falls to the floor. I rush down beside Mena.

‘Mena? What’s wrong?’ I ask. ‘I stood up and- and stepped wrong.’ he says. I nod. I feel his ankle. ‘It’ll be fine. It only hurts for now, but it won’t last long. I know it hurts to walk now, so is it alright to carry you?’ he nods. I scoop him in my arms and carry him to the car outside in bridal style. Ashton sees us as he closes the trunk with Calum’s and mine stuff. ‘Ohmygod! What happened?’ he asks, worried. ‘I just made a wrong step with my ankle. It only hurts.’ Mena says. Ashton nods as I place Mena on the backseat.


	7. Chapter 6

// Later //

The four of us, Calum, Mena and Ashton enter Ashton’s house. ‘Ash? You got Mena back?’ we hear a voice from upstairs. Then, footsteps coming down the stairs. Michael sees us all standing in the hall. ‘Okay, so care to explain to me why our arch enemies are in the hallway?’ he folds his arms across his chest. ‘We made up. It’s okay now. Plus, Mena is back.’ Mena hugs Michael.

// Two years later //

‘You may kiss now.’ Calum and Michael kiss. Mena, Ashton, both families and I are clapping for the newlyweds. Oh yes, we are at the wedding of Malum right now. Ashton is holding my hand. On my finger, an engagement ring. Yes, just about two months ago Ashton asked me to be his husband. I am so happy. Ever since Calum and I moved in with Ash everything went very well.

Michael and Calum started dating after a month, got their own house and Ashton and I started dating just after that. Now, the two just got married and I’m engaged. I could never wish for something better between two gangs.

The end.


End file.
